Four Arms (Classic)
Four Arms is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. Appearance Ben as Four Arms Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well-developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. In the original series, Four Arms wore a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder. His eyes were yellow and he had no hair. In Ultimate Alien, Four Arms wore gold wrist and ankle bands, a pair of black underwear that has a gold waistband, as well as two golden sashes that went across his chest. His eyes were green, he had a black ponytail, and he wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 10-year-old Ben as Four Arms in Ultimate Alien looks exactly the same as his appearance in the Original Series, except his Omnitrix symbol is green instead of white. In Heroes United, Four Arms, in addition to his clothes in Ultimate Alien, wore pants, fingerless gloves, and had tattoo-like stripes on his body, which were the same as the stripes of his shirt in original, giving him his original series look. In Omniverse, Four Arms now has three short spikes on the top of his head, a mustache like design, and the black stripe on the top of his head is gone. He has no hair, he has a black tank top-like shirt with one large green stripe in the middle, and black pants. He has a belt, where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He also has fingerless gloves like in the original series, with green cuffs at the wrist of his gloves. His skin is also lighter than it was in Ultimate Alien. 11-year-old Ben's Four Arms in Omniverse looks the same as the original series, but now has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder is now green. In both his 11-year-old and 16-year-old incarnations, Four Arms now appears to have a second set of pectorals for his other set of arms. Kevin as Four Arms Four Arms looks as he does in the original series, but with paler skin and no Omnitrix symbol. Ben 10,000 as Four Arms Four Arms had a better-developed forehead, more muscle mass, a different T-shirt design and a pair of jutting incisors. Four Arms wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Gwen as Four Arms Four Arms had darker skin, hair and clothes based on Gwen's, and lacked the vertical black stripe sported by Ben's version. Just like Ben, Gwen wore the Omnitrix symbol on her upper left shoulder. Alpha as Four Arms Four Arms looked roughly similar to Kevin's Tetramand mutation, only he had four arms rather than six. He had four red eyes, black hair, and black shorts. He wore a red fake Ultimatrix on his chest, and there were red lines spread across his body. Young Four Arms 001.png| 4-year-old Ben as Four Arms in the original series Four arms game over.png|Four Arms in Game Over Four Arms UA 10.png| 10-year-old Ben as Four Arms in Ultimate Alien Fourarmsdda.png|Four Arms in Destroy All Aliens New pose of Four Arms (3).png| 11-year-old Ben as Four Arms in Omniverse Fourarms Heroes United.png| 16-year-old Ben as Four Arms in Heroes United Kevin_Four_Arms.png|Kevin as Four Arms Four arms 10k.png|Ben 10,000 as Four Arms Fourarms Gwen OS.png| 10-year-old Gwen as Four Arms in Gwen 10 Alpha Four Arms.png|Alpha as Four Arms in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Powers and Abilities Four Arms' most prominent ability is his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. Since Four Arms is one of Ben's strongest aliens in the original series, he relies on him the most when fighting large foes. Four Arms' strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away, to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. His great strength even extends to his jaws and bite, allowing him to bite metal and damage it. The older Four Arms grows, the stronger he becomes.The Forge of Creation By age 16, Four Arms has become strong to the point where he was able to overpower Looma Red Wind, the princess of Khoros, despite female Tetramands being stronger than their male counterparts.Rook BlonkoMany Happy Returns Four Arms can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of his hands together.Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Ben learned this ability from Tini. Game Over Four Arms can alternatively create shockwaves by slamming his fists on the ground. Four Arms can jump several times his own height, at least seven stories up, in a single bound.The Alliance Four Arms has high durability due to his tough and thorny skin , being almost fire and laser-proof. Being from Khoros, Four Arms is also highly resistant to heat. Weaknesses Four Arms' bulk sometimes is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slower than other opponents, and his size, likewise, makes using things, or moving through areas designed for smaller species, difficult. He appeared to lack this weakness in Ultimate Alien, as he was noticeably slimmer and less bulky. His immense size also makes him an easy target for enemy attacks. If under the effects of a cold, Four Arms' strength and stamina are severely reduced, his skin turns from bright red to a dark shade of orange, and he develops pungent hives in his armpits. He could also sneeze out sprays of slimy snot from his mouth, and although disgusting, this can be useful against insects.Side Effects History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Four Arms first appeared in Washington B.C., where he battled Dr. Animo's mutant mammoth and failed to save Gwen from the mutant cockatiel. *In The Krakken, Four Arms pretended to be a sea monster, scaring Gwen. He was then attacked by the Krakken but escaped it. *In Tourist Trap, Four Arms played with a giant rubber band ball but accidentally caused some damage with it. *In Kevin 11, Four Arms defeated Tetramand Kevin. *In The Alliance, Four Arms battled Rojo, her gang and Vilgax's Drones, but abandoned the fight to take an injured Max to the hospital. *In Lucky Girl, Four Arms tried to save some people at a museum, freed Gwen from some branches and battled Hex's monsters. *In Side Effects, Four Arms, with a cold, pretended to be a giant bug, scaring Gwen. He then saved Liang from some black widow spiders and accidentally destroyed Clancy's home while being attacked by ants. *In Secrets, Four Arms destroyed Vilgax's machine. *In The Big Tick, Four Arms was defeated by the Great One. *In Framed, Four Arms battled Kevin as Diamondhead, Heatblast, Stinkfly, himself and Kevin 11. *In Grudge Match, Four Arms battled Technorg. *In The Galactic Enforcers, Four Arms battled SixSix and Vulkanus and helped Tini save a falling building. *In Ultimate Weapon, Four Arms defeated Ah Puch. *In Tough Luck, Four Arms saved a bus of elderly people from falling off a cliff. *In Ghostfreaked Out, Four Arms battled Zs'Skayr and the Circus Freaks. *In Back with a Vengeance. Four Arms was seen in a photo and later threw Vilgax into Kevin 11 and then defeated Vilgax's Null Guardian. *In Game Over, Four Arms defended himself from Ishiyama in the video game. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Four Arms saved people from a falling roller coaster. *In Under Wraps, Four Arms tried to milk some cows. *In The Unnaturals, Four Arms battled the Squires by throwing baseball balls and using a large bat into them and Coach Finn by using a broken baseball figure to let it push into the wall and explode. *In Monster Weather, Four Arms battled S.A.M by clapping his hands to make a shockwave, pound into the ground, throw objects but it fails so he noticed that the only weakness is to play a guitar near the said villain. *In The Visitor, Four Arms battled Vilgax's drone. *In Perfect Day, in a dream, Four Arms sent Vilgax to the Null Void. *In Don't Drink the Water, four year old Four Arms escaped the police. *In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Four Arms failed to save Gwen from some Florauna. *In Ready to Rumble, Four Arms wrestled many opponents. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, Four Arms battled the Negative 10. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, Four Arms battled Retaliator. *In Hijacked, Four Arms stopped Scooter and Frank from stealing the Rust Bucket. *In Road Trip Rumble, Four Arms fought Gwen in order to decide whether the Omnitrix or magic is better. ;Gwen 10 *In Gwen 10, Four Arms was used to play bowling. ;Ben 10,000 *In Ben 10,000, Four Arms battled Dr. Animo and Vilgax. *In Ken 10, Four Arms captured Vulkanus in a Null Void Egg and later battled Kevin 11,000. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;16-year-old Ben *Four Arms was unlocked before the events of Video Games by scanning Manny. *In Video Games, Four Arms defeated Ssserpent. *In Escape from Aggregor, Four Arms battled a yeti before turning into Brainstorm. *In Hero Time, Four Arms defeated Captain Nemesis in a tug of war match. *In Map of Infinity, Four Arms helped Kevin hold up a giant door in Mykdl'dy. *In Reflected Glory, Four Arms battled some Forever Knights. *In Where the Magic Happens, Four Arms chased Ultimate Aggregor. *In The Forge of Creation, Four Arms was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor and switched his younger self into Stinkfly before switching himself into Swampfire. *In Girl Trouble, Four Arms battled some robots from Dimension 12. *In Basic Training, Four Arms helped Tack. Later, Four Arms battled Kolar. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Four Arms helped strap the Hands of Armageddon into the Rust Bucket 3. *In Moonstruck, Four Arms helped unload the Rust Bucket 2. *In Inspector 13, Four Arms defeated Inspector 13. *In Couples Retreat, Four Arms made a brief appearance. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Four Arms battled a DNAlien in a dream. *In The Beginning of the End, Four Arms battled some Esoterica. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Four Arms battled Alpha. ;10-year-old Ben *In The Forge of Creation, Four Arms was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor before his older self switched him into Stinkfly. ;Flashback *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Four Arms appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. ;Alpha *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Four Arms was used by Alpha to battle Rex, only to get attacked by Shocksquatch, before switching into Humungousaur. |-|Omniverse= ;11-year-old Ben *In The More Things Change: Part 1, Four Arms battled Malware before Malware reverted him to Ben. *In Trouble Helix, Four Arms battled Malware. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 Four Arms appeared when Kyber explained the origins of the Nemetrix. ;16-year-old Ben *In Many Happy Returns, Four Arms defeated Princess Looma. *In Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's, Four Arms battled Trumbipulor. *In Malefactor Four Arms Was Dunked In The Ben 10 Dunk Tank By Rook. *In T.G.I.S., Four Arms appeared in a picture along with the Saturdays at Zak's request. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Four Arms battled four Incurseans. *In The Ultimate Heist, Four Arms was used to destroy the cell in Plumber HQ but failed. Later, Four Arms defeated Albedo as Ultimate Spidermonkey with assistance from Argit. *In O Mother, Where Art Thou?, Four Arms fought and chased the Vreedle Brothers. *In Return to Forever, Four Arms tried to fight, but was reverted by the Forever Knights' DNA scanner. *In An American Benwolf in London, Four Arms fought against Sir Morton. Later, he was used to pull the sword out of the stone, but failed. *In Catfight, Ben was forcibly transformed into Four Arms by Princess Looma three times. *In Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51, Four Arms battled Benevelon. *In Universe vs. Tennyson, Four Arms fought the Galactic Gladiator. *In Rook Tales, Four Arms tried to take off Young One's tail. *In Let's Do the Time War Again, Four Arms fought Exo-Skull. *In A New Dawn, Four Arms appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Skurd *In The Final Countdown, Skurd gave Walkatrout Four Arms' arms to get into the Plumber Headquarters. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Washington B.C.'' (first appearance) *''The Krakken'' *''Tourist Trap'' *''Kevin 11'' (selected alien was Stinkfly) *''The Alliance'' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Side Effects'' *''Secrets'' ;Season 2 *''The Big Tick'' *''Framed'' *''Grudge Match'' *''The Galactic Enforcers'' *''Ultimate Weapon'' *''Tough Luck'' *''Ghostfreaked Out'' *''Back with a Vengeance'' (x3) ;Season 3 *''Game Over'' *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' *''Under Wraps'' *''The Unnaturals'' *''Monster Weather'' *''The Visitor'' ;Season 4 *''Perfect Day'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' *''Ready to Rumble'' (x4) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' ;Shorts *''Hijacked'' *''Road Trip Rumble'' ;Gwen 10 ;Season 2 *''Gwen 10'' ;Kevin ;Season 2 *''Framed'' ;Ben 10,000 ;Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' (x3) ;Season 4 *''Ken 10'' (x4) |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;16 year old Ben ;Season 1 *''Video Games'' (first reappearance) *''Escape from Aggregor'' *''Hero Time'' *''Map of Infinity'' *''Reflected Glory'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''The Forge of Creation'' (selected alien was Big Chill) ;Season 2 *''Girl Trouble'' *''Basic Training'' (x2) *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' *''Moonstruck'' ;Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' *''Couples Retreat'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) *''The Beginning of the End'' ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' ;10 year old Ben ;Season 1 *''The Forge of Creation'' (selected alien was Upgrade) ;Flashback ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) ;Alpha ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;11 year old Ben ;Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first reappearance) *''Trouble Helix'' (selected alien was Diamondhead) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' ;16 year old Ben ;Season 2 *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's'' *''Malefactor'' ;Season 3 *''T.G.I.S.'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' ;Season 4 *''The Ultimate Heist'' (x2) *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' *''Return to Forever'' (cameo) ;Season 5 *''An American Benwolf in London'' (x2) ;Season 6 *''Catfight'' (unintended transformation; x3) *''Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51'' *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' ;Season 7 *''Rook Tales'' (cameo) ;Season 8 *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;Skurd ;Season 8 *''The Final Countdown'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Ole!'' *''The Height of Heat'' *''Greasy Lightning'' *''Alien Data Files: Four Arms'' *''Eggs with Legs'' *''Pleasant Dreams'' *''Wanted'' *''Plumbers' Kids'' *''The Monster at the End of this Book'' *''Paper Scissors Stone'' ;Ben 10: Omniverse *''Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War!'' (Issue 4, Issue 5) ;Others *''FusionFall: Worlds Collide'' (x2) |-|Online Games= *''Alien Unlock'' *''Battle Ready'' *''Ben 10: Slammers'' *''Chronopolis'' *''FusionFall Heroes'' *''Omnitrix Unleashed'' *''Saving Sparksville'' *''Sumo Slammer Samurai'' *''The Mystery of the Mayan Sword'' *''Wrath of Psychobos'' Video Games Ben-10-Protector-of-Earth-igra.png|Four Arms in Protector of Earth FourArms UA CD.png|Four Arms in Cosmic Destruction Fourarms galactic racing.png|Four Arms in Galactic Racing Fourarms_OV_..png|16 year old Four Arms in Ben 10: Omniverse Four_Arms_2.png|11 year old Four Arms in Ben 10: Omniverse Fourarms-jpg.png|Four Arms in Omniverse 2 Four Arms using his synergy attack in Punch Time Explosion_XL.png|Four Arms in Punch Time Explosion XL Fourarms_Exonaut.JPG.png|Four Arms Exosuit in Project Exonaut Ben 10 *Four Arms is a playable alien in the game. Ben 10: Protector of Earth *Four Arms is one of the first aliens available. He also has unlockable Dark Heroes and DNA Force skin. His special attack (which involves throwing a rock at his opponent) is the most powerful out of all the other playable characters in the game. Powers and Abilities *Four Arms' prominent ability is his enhanced strength. Four Arms is able to spin to punch multiple enemies. *Four Arms can scale certain walls. *By punching the ground, Four Arms can launch rocks in all directions. By clapping all his hands together, Four Arms can create an energy beam. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Four Arms is an exclusive character for the PS3, much like Rath is exclusive for the Xbox 360. Both have super strength as their main power. Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Four Arms is a playable racer in the game. Ben 10: Omniverse *Four Arms is a playable alien in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year-old Ben). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Four Arms is a playable alien in the game. Punch Time Explosion XL *Four Arms is the "Punch Time Explosion" attack and "Synergy Attacks" for Young Ben. Project Exonaut *Four Arms is a playable Exosuit of the Atlas Brigade on Project Exonaut. His Weapon Mod increases the speed of the Ballista. Fourarms is available for purchase at level 30 for 2000 coins. Naming and Translations Etymology Four Arms' name is a play on the word "forearms", a part of the body, in unison with the bicep responsible for punching and lifting strength. Trivia *According to the audio commentary for the episode ''Ghostfreaked Out'', Four Arms' transformation sequence was the first one to be designed. *Four Arms needs twice as much deodorant as a human. *In ''Goodbye and Good Riddance, a kid at Ben's school called Four Arms "Quad Hands", until Ben corrected him. *Four Arms is the first alien used by 11-year-old Ben in Omniverse. *Four Arms is replaced by Gutrot in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 5. *In Cartoon Network's online game FusionFall, Four Arms has a nano made after him. *Four Arms' Ultimate Alien appearance is similar to Kintaro and Goro from Mortal Kombat. His Four Arms along with his belt and black briefs resemble the Fighting Pokemon Machamp *In MAD, Four Arms was the first alien transformed into by Benjamin Franklin. He was colored purple, had his original clothes, the original Omnitrix symbol and Ben Franklin's hair and sleeve cuffs. References Pop-ups Audio Commentary See Also *Stink Arms (fusion of Stinkfly and Four Arms) *Fourmungousaur (fusion of Humungousaur and Four Arms) Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Tetramands Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Live-action Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Wrestlers Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens